Severus
World Stats Ruler: Prince Hyram Decados Cathedral: Orthodox Agora: Charioteers/Muster Garrison: 7 Capital: Tsaritsyn Jumps: 3 Tech Level: 6 Human Population: 1,950,000,000 Alien Population: 200,000 Hironem; unknown number of ascorbites Resources: Gems, Fossil Fuels, Precious Metals, Exotic Lifeforms Exports: Mineral Wealth, Petrochemicals, Pharmaceuticals, Fish, Politics Solar System Vinoush'ok 0.73 AU Rich in rare minerals; Radical temperature fluctuations make mining colonies impossible Severus 1.34 AU Only planet with life sustaining atmosphere (Edenya) moon Terraformed during 2nd Republic; Seeded with dangerous flaura & fauna by Jakovians; Used to train Kossacks Svarog 5.13 AU Gas giant; Fierce Storms; Thousands of moonlets, some of which had (have?) mineral wealth Cronus 17.62 AU Gas giant; Relatively calm; Moons have unusual orbital patterns Fin-1 32.18 AU Small, barren ball of ice Fin-2 38.49 AU Small, barren ball of ice Jumpgate 51.68 AU History Discovered in 2610, this world was sold to House Gloucester by discovering the corporation without any warning of any of the planet's dangers. The world possessed vast mineral wealth, but also hull rats and ascorbites (who were not intitially viewed as sentient for over 150 years). House Decados was founded on Severus in 2818 as heir to House Gloucestor. Under the Second Republic the planet developed a frontier mentality due to massive immigration and weak law enforcement. After the fall, the Decados stepped in to maintain law and order, preventing the mass chaos that afflicted many other worlds. The Great Assassin War killed off 10% of the Decados nobility. The world today is a major mercantile power in the Empire, with a sophisticated and saavy population, even among the serfs. Everyone follows politics and entertainment news, but are generally apathetic to events on other worlds. Locations Leshiy The entirety of Leshiy is under the direct rule of Prince Hyram Decados. It consists of many distinct regions, however - the Transvaal, Varangia and the capital city of Tsaritsyn, most notably. *1,700 million population Transvaal Consisting of the western portion of the continent, the Transvaal's regional capital is New Capetown, a city of 220 million that is ruled by the Countess Illyana Usupova Decados. The province is mostly savannah with a coastal mountain range (on Varangian south coast). It is the agricultural heartland of the planet, growing potatoes, millirice, megawheat, and Severan corn. A major airport serves the region's transportation needs. There are very few ascorbites here, and only one known ascorbite Tunos. The remote areas of the continent are home to herds of tugarin (elephant-like beast with 12 legs and a heavy carapace). This was the first region to be colonized by House Gloucester, and the Decados nobles here are the most traditional, and somewhat provincial. They frequently duels, have formal vendettas, ancestral grudges, etc. In 4993, the Baronet Harald Ivanovitch Decados employed Xyll Warbeasts to attack his enemies, for which he was handed over to the Inquisition. As a result of Harald's indiscretion, Avestites are common here, constantly searching for symbiot taint. Varangia The subcontinent of Varangia lies on the southern coast of the continent. It is home to 175 million people and is ruled by the Earl Igor Decados, "The Iron Bear". Originally one of most densely jungled areas, it was firebombed in 4159 and genocide committed by the Decados against the ascorbites. The Perun line is a line 15-miles wide of heavy herbicides to prevent jungle regrowth into the region. Today it is mostly grasslands, strip mines, and the coastal mountains and is home to many herds of tugarin (elephant-like beast with 12 legs and a heavy carapace). A heavy Muster presence runs the mining operations and engages in slaving. Central Leshiy The eastern portion of continent, it is ruled directly by Prince Hyram and is home to fully one billion people. It is covered in dense jungle and coastal marshlands, yet is anyways home to the planet's capital city of Tsaritsyn, which houses the planet's main Cathedral, Agora, and a major naval base. The Hawkwood embassy is located in the Buorka region of Central Leshiy. Seven known ascorbite Tunos (underground cities) have been identified in this region, organized into a nation called Mi'tlazh that trades extensively with humans. Tsaritsyn The capital city of the planet, it is one of the most heavily defended cities in the Empire. It is actually many small forts and towns surrounded by a massive wall, connected by a monorail built over the jungle tops. The rail lines are defended by local Ascorbites in exchange for unlimited use of the rail by the ascorbites. There is actually no recorded instance of an ascorbite using the rail system, but they continue to defend it anyways... The city has within its walls over 305 million people and is ruled by Prince Hyram's seneschal, Omar Mugabe (former Reeves Director). It is home to the planet's primary Spaceport, the Royal Manse Novykh Decados, and to a small Hironem enclave called Little Turaz (populated mostly by Hironem outcasts and rejects). Carpathia Carpathia is ruled by Count Enis Sharn (yes, the same Sharn that rules Pandemonium). Baron Ignatius Masseri rules the fief while Count Sharn is on Pandeomonium, but he is not a very effective administrator. The region is the center of the Severan mining industry, which is largely unrestricted and unregulated. The region is, however, prone to earthquakes and the mineral wealth is largely depleted, although there are still some rich veins of silver and nickel. Outside the capital city of Chobor-Zemsky, the area is mostly lawless. Most of the population consists of Decados nobles, Muster and independents, with very few serfs present. Lots of eskatonic geomancers study the tectonic insability and the disturbances in the ley lines. Scattered small ascorbite communities exist here, who mostly work as miners or guards. These Ascobites claim to also be part of the Mi'tlazh nation, but they are not nearly as civilized as those of Leshiy. A major naval base is present in the region as well. *230 million population Chobor-Zemsky The capital of the region, it is home to 52 million people in a scattered fortress city similar to Tsaritsyn. Most of the people here are freemen, with very few serfs, and their frontier mentality is especially strong. Baron Ignatius uses local Masseri law enforcement instead of Decados guards, but the Masseri are ineffectual. Nobody dare complain about weak law enforcement for fear of Masseri reprisal. All industry here serves the mining industry of the continent at large, and mining productivity is up, but wages have also increased and profits of the mining firms are actually down as a result. Rhodesland Rhodesland is the least populated (by humans) continent on the planet, as the jungles here are the most dangerous of all on the planet. There are preadamite ruins in the central jungles and the southeastern mountains have vast, untapped mineral wealth, but are too dangerous to mine due to hostile ascorbites (at the very least). Numerous hostile ascorbite Tunos exist here - the Bokalo'o nation that wars with the Mi'tlazh nation of ascorbites. The Bokalo'o are extremely hostile to humans (as in they kill humans on sight), and dominate all of North Rhodesland and much of the South. They frequently raid human settlements, mines and caravans. South Rhodesland is home to many herds of tugarin (elephant-like beast with 12 legs and a heavy carapace); up to 3,000 or 1/4 of the planet's total. *18 million population Mistanza Province Control of this fief was given to Brother Battle after the Countess Carmetha Decados did bad things as Stigmata Garrison Commander. The province has a population of a half million, and is administered by Master Moses Tomas, a veteran of Stigmata who opposes alien rights and wants to exterminate the ascorbites as demon-worshippers. The fiefs serves as a training ground for jungle commandos (who are then heavily used on Hira and Stigmata). As well, the fief's mining output is almost half of the entire planet's production. Jakovgrad The capital of the region and the center of the Jakovian Agency, this city of five million is so heavily defended that only Darmak Station on Stigmata is more heavily defended. Even so, occassionally an ascorbite still manages to slip into the city and kill some people. Some actually suspect the Jakovians use the ascorbites as assassins and scapegoats... Most Jakovians here are either new recruits or older/retired agents. The Duchess Nadia Decados is head of the Jakovian Agency and resides here. The city has a major spaceport as well. Vi'kro Tan'doda Vi'kro Tan'doda consists of the south coast of Central Leshiy, the north coast of North Rhodesland and the Voydanoy Archipelago. It is the front line in the war between the Mi'tlazh and the Bokalo'o. The Mi'tlazh are bettered armed and use ashtati predators and human weapons, as well as canoes to move between islands. The Bokalo'o are more numerous and more familiar with the terrain, but do not use boats, although some do use Arbat'a Crystal Swords. Nobody knows how long the war has been going on, but as long as it does not affect human settlements the Prince ignores it. A few human settlements are present are this region as it is the source for the all important poppy used in creating Selchaka, the harvesting of which is strictly controlled by the Jakovians. *2 million population New Krakow The human capital of the Voydanoy Archipelago, it is home to 500,000 people. The island it is situated on was flattened by orbital bombardment specifically to clear it for building the city. It is home to the Genetech Cartel and a major naval base. Category:Decados Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Known Worlds